Shatter
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: It's war between vampire, demon and Demon hunter. She is fading fast and he knows she has not long left. He is her last hope to make the pain go away, to make it all seem worth it. First chapter up! :D Arra/Larten in further chapters
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY: **It's war between vampire, demon and Demon hunter. She is fading fast and he knows she has not long left. He is her last hope to make the pain go away, to make it all seem worth it.

**TITLE: **Shatter

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a cloudy night, each and every hint of grey accented to the musty air, trapping more and more warmth into the sky. Neither a star nor a moon shone or gleamed. It was dark; it was the night when the war would begin. There was a prophesy that one night, vampires would have to fight both the good and the evil. A battle would take place where only one clan would survive, vampire, demon or demon hunter. There was a large chance that they would perish but that was a fate they would face in the future, when they came to see death face on. You see there was one demon that was greatly feared and her name was Lilith. She could murder you, snap your neck by the twist of a hand but that didn't stop the two Winchesters, Sam and Dean, demon hunters for as long as they could remember. All meeting up for one last face off, one last fight and may the best clan win. Mr Crepsley was shining his silver dagger when Arra walked in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Larten, it is not too late." She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. "I can go it alone." Shaking his head, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"No, no it has gone too far. Tonight, the war begins. You are not doing this on your own; I am going to help you." The moon was high that night and clouds tumbled across the sky, gracefully sending messages written in frozen water dancing across the atmosphere. The air was cold and damp, sending shivers down Arra's spine.

"Very well then, if you wish to go through with this then I shall agree." One clan out of three could survive… one. What were the chances of them surviving? They were against the devil himself… the demons had Lucifer. Lucifer and Lilith put together was not good. Supernatural forces would unite and wipe out the vampires forever. They were stronger than Vampaneze, stronger than any other force nature could throw forward for them to battle because they were deadly.

Meanwhile, Sam was loading the Impala while Dean sat on the roof of the slender black car eating a sub roll. "So you think we can win this?" Dean mumbled through a mouthful of tuna mayonnaise.

"I don't know Dean, I mean maybe if we try hard enough we can do this but I mean demons and vampires? That's insane Dean, Lucifer as well? I lied, we have no chance." Jumping down off the roof of the car, Dean placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and sighed.

"Sammy look at me, look at me. We whooped that son of a bitch Gordon's ass, who's saying we can't win this." An exasperated escaped Sam's throat before he could stop it.

"No Dean, we tied him to a chair. That's not exactly whooping his ass now is it?" Sam raised a challenging eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"Well… I dunno. Look, he could've starved to death for all we know but we didn't stick around long enough to know did we because you wanted to get out' a there. Bottom line, we've battled over a dozen supernatural things, a few more won't hurt.

"Maybe not but what if they open the gates to Hell? Then they release thousands of demons and Lucifer." Falling silent, Dean slumped down in the front of the car and turned on the ignition, placing one of his AC/DC tapes in the radio. "Dude, you really need to update your CD collection." Sam stated, snuggling into the seat. "Wake me up when it's my turn to drive." Sam yawned.

"Yeah like that'll ever happen. You aint driving my car tonight… bitch." He smiled, Sam sleepily smiling back.

"Jerk." He could sleep for now because in hours, a war would break out and it would be a fight for his life. When they arrived, Mr Crepsley and Arra were sat on a rock under a tree. They were going to fight alone. Two against two demon hunters and God knows how many demons. Azazel would be there, the demon who killed Sam and Dean's mother and father, the demon who had taken away everything they had. The vampires were the unfortunate ones who had been entangled and intertwined with their war and it had gotten too far. From the full moon, clouds were floating aimlessly across the sky, letting the shadows from them cascade elegantly across the deserted town. Azazel was the first to arrive, smiling cruelly at Sam and Dean.

"Come on your own? I have to say I thought there'd be more." Dean teased, Mr Crepsley placing the dagger in his coat. They had the guns, the rock salt, the knives; they were obviously going to fail. There was no other hope… it was a war they would lose easily. With one strike, more and more demons arrived, flooding into the town until that one person they didn't want to see arrived… Lilith.

"Hello Sammy, Dean. Oh, looks like we have some new vampires into the mix… how interesting. Let's get this over with huh?" Stepping forward, she snarled at Arra and lurched forwards rapidly baring a knife.

**A/N: **Okay so I know this is a little rubbishy but it's my first attempt at something like this crossover. I've done other crossovers but this one was quite difficult. Anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story but I have added in a few demons that aren't in the programme.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY: **It's war between vampire, demon and Demon hunter. She is fading fast and he knows she has not long left. He is her last hope to make the pain go away, to make it all seem worth it.

**TITLE: **Shatter

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pushing Lilith back, she let out an angered grunt as she wrestled her to the ground and searched blindly for her own knife. When she located it, she dug it deep into the blonde's chest and falling backwards when puffs of black smoke evaded her lips.

"What happened?" She panted, turning around to come face to face with a yellow eyes demon.

"She is gone now, little Sammy over there seemed to have finished the job." He chuckled, pointing to Sam who was stood with a gun in one hand. "How rude of me. I am Azazel… and you are?" Gulping aloud, she backed away into Larten's arms where he stepped forward in front of her and sighed.

"I am Larten, this is Arra. Tell me… Azazel, what do you want?" Smiling a crooked smile, a smile even crueller than the one of Desmond Tiny, he snarled and lurched forward.

"I am here to end this prophesy. Only one clan can survive and I intend on it being mine. Lucifer should be coming soon once the last seal is broken and then… we will over power you once and for all. The last seal has been broken, tonight Lucifer rises." Stepping one small, fractional step forward, Mr Crepsley wearily scanning his surroundings.

"What exactly is a seal?" Jumping back slightly when he turned around, Mr Crepsley backed further away only to have Azazel walk further forwards.

"A seal is what keeps Lucifer bound to Hell. All 66 have been broken. Your perfect little brother agreeing to Alastair was one which was hard to break but he seemed to manage in assisting." Looking to Dean, Sam sighed at the guilt evident in his brother's eyes.

"It's not your fault Dean. You spent four months in Hell, that seems like forty years and you tried, you really tried to say no and you managed thirty years." Shaking his head, Dean followed the sigh.

"No Sammy, I didn't try hard enough. I should've said no, I tried so damn hard to say no but it was killing me being on the rack. I had to agree. I liked it Sam, I liked torturing their souls." The desperation was obvious in his eyes and he wanted to reverse time, he wanted to hate it but he didn't, he loved it.

"Anyway, problem is… he's bringing the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The death of Lilith was all we needed to break the last seal. Bending down, Azazel smiled wickedly at Lilith's corpse and Mr Crepsley noticed the circle like shape her blood was forming. "Well done boys, you just caused the apocalypse." A hand fell onto Mr Crepsley shoulder and so he let go of Arra and turned to face him. "Ah, Alastair, here to see the fun I suppose." He was also a scary looking man. He looked old, locks of grey combed neatly, all in place but his pearly white teeth perfect in his mouth.

"Azazel, Lucifer is coming, he is out of his cage and he will be here in the near future. The death of Lilith is a disaster but it is not fatal for our clan, her murder was completely necessary. I only fear there are more vampires to come." Mr Crepsley's eyes thinned into tiny almost black slits as he smiled, stretching the scar across his face longer.

"How right you are." Arra snarled, looking over to the seven vampires who were approaching. "Meet Master Darren Shan, Vanez Blane, Seba Nile, Paris Skyle, Arrow, Mika Ver Leth and Vancha March." Next, Mr Crepsley spoke up again in a low and menacing tone.

"They are not the only assisters. Azazel, Hibernius Tall, Evra Von, Rhamus, Alexander and Madame Truska, they are all from the Cirque du Freak." Mr Crepsley went silent when a burst of red flames erupted from Lilith's blood.

"Oh, did I miss the introductions? How saddening, I must catch up. Evening everyone, I'm Lucifer and I am going to murder you all but do not fear, you will go to this lovely resort called hell where one month is the equivalent to ten years." Widening his eyes, Evra stepped back with fear. "These are the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Meet Death, War, Famine and Pestilence, they are all very evil and can kill within a second so do watch out. Let us proceed with the war." He mumbled, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Eight more soon arrived, a cloaked figure with a covered but wrinkled face, a man wearing clothes from centuries ago and a shining hook for a hand, a woman with sharpened fingernails and huge teeth… a werewolf, a shape shifter in the form of a twenty, twenty five year old woman, a demon named Astaroth, a demon named Botis who appeared as a viper, a demon called Charon and a demon called Eurynome who fed off corpses and was also referred to as the Prince of Death.

Arra was wounded from her fight with Lilith so she was leant against a rock when the shape shifter leant over her with a manic grin spread across her face. Suddenly, her eyes turned from dark brown to fluorescent, unearthly blue, almost white with hints of yellow and she pulled a jagged, curved knife from her pocket.

"You're lucky day's finally arrived." She smiled, lifting the dagger above Arra's chest and laughing frenziedly.

"Arra!" Vanez screamed, grabbing Mr Crepsley's attention. The Prince of Death appeared behind Vancha and span him round, his eyes turning red like those of the crossroad demons.

"I am so sorry this has to end so soon, and we were just becoming friends." The shape shifter taunted.

"What are you going to do to me?" Arra asked, terrified by the sharp point on the dagger.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything… but my vessel might." With that, she tore her own chest apart and within minutes forming the shape and features of Arra. "See, I can transform into anything I want… even vampires. Wonder how your little boyfriend would handle murder by his own mate. Ooh, harsh I know. Maybe it's for the best, the vampire clan would hate to be wiped out by one person but Eurynome seems to be taking care of that huh? And let's not forget Lucifer" Bringing the dagger down, she tore deep into the flesh of Arra's chest as a pained screech rippled through the air.

"I can do whatever I want." She giggled, being forced into silence when a gun was placed on her head.

"Don't count on it bitch." Dean whispered, pulling the trigger. "One down, about twenty to go. Ah, I'm goin' to hell anyway." Dean smiled, looking over at Lucifer whose target was set on one person… Darren. The future of the vampires looked bleak and Sam and Dean would rather help one clan than have double the chance of being wiped out. Mr Crepsley hurried over to Arra who was gasping for air.

"Arra, please do not die, please hold on." He begged, gasping at the floods of crimson liquid.

**A/N: **Please review and thank you for reading! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story but I have added in a few demons that aren't in the programme.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D

Thanks xx

Thanks to RoxxiSanders for Betaing this chapter for me :)

**SUMMARY: **It's war between vampire, demon and Demon hunter. She is fading fast and he knows she has not long left. He is her last hope to make the pain go away, to make it all seem worth it.

**TITLE: **Shatter

**WARNING: **Multiple character deaths. Sorry! Only one clan can survive though.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 3

"Larten, do not leave me… please do not leave me." She begged, her eyes still shining with tears of obvious pain. The Prince of Death was now fighting against Vancha and he had him pinned up against a rock with his hand placed above his chest. Stretching his fingers, Vancha screamed in pain as small cuts appeared across his chest and blood slowly seeped out.

"I will be right back." Mr Crepsley said, Arra gripping his wrist tightly.

"No, please don't leave me. I don't want to die alone." Weak and pathetic and completely unlike Arra but she didn't care…she was scared for once in her life and she saw no point in hiding it anymore. "I don't want to die by myself, please stay." She cried; fidgeting as another sharp pain coursed through her body.

"Do not talk like that, you are not going to die alone, you are not going to die." Part of him wished that he sounded a little more confident because he knew deep down that he was lying…her chance of survival was dwindling with every breath. "Vancha needs my help." Letting go of his wrist, she nodded and watched him walk away. On his way over, Paris joined him and pushed away the Prince, wrestling him to the ground. Rolling over Paris, the Prince stretched his fingers over the elder vampire's chest and ripped him apart. "Paris!" Mr Crepsley screeched but it was too late… he was gone. Two crystal tears formed in his eyes and seeped out, dripping down his cheeks. If only he had known seconds earlier… maybe he could've stopped it. Sam then walked over and shot a rock salt bullet at the demon, breaking him up into a black cloud which escaped the figures lips.

"I know how you feel. You resent yourself for not stopping it." Turning around, Mr Crepsley frowned and squared up to the hunter.

"You know nothing about feelings. I have lost some of the most important people in my life and you expect me to listen to the sob story? I am sorry but it does not work like that." Pulling him back, Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Look man, I was only trying to help." My Crepsley yanked his arm away and shook his head.

"I do not need your help."

"I could've let you die then but I didn't, I could've let your friend die but I didn't." Vancha sighed and walked over in hope to settle the situation. "Before you go all over-emo on me, think about how I saved your ass first yeah?" With that he walked over to Arra to inspect the damage.

"Alright so what we lookin' at?" Dean asked, his eyes beginning to water at the amount of pain in her eyes. "We aren't gonna let you die. You're gonna walk away fine and peachy with your anger issued boyfriend over there." Arra tried to laugh at the comment but was in too much pain. "Once this whole thing's over, you can go back to where you came from and that'll be it. Me and my brother here, we walk out of your life forever." Fidgeting again, Arra screamed in agony once more and Sam placed a hand on her forehead.

"Shh, I know it hurts but can you just try to stay still?" The slight nod was all he needed before he looked at Dean with worry filled eyes. "Dean, I don't think she's gonna make it." Dropping his gaze to the floor, Dean sighed and angrily punched the ground. "Look, we can't save everyone." Sam's words were nowhere near as soothing as they were supposed to be. "We try, we really do but some people just can't be saved from death." It was then that Sam turned to come face to face, ironically, with death.

"Would you like me to end her misery?" He asked in a lifeless tone, noticing the challenging expression Sam shot his brother. Mr Crepsley hurried over and bent down, running his fingers through her hair.

"I am so sorry I left you Arra, I never should have. You place one hand on Arra and I swear I will…"

A slow, evil smirk crossed his face. "What? Kill me? You couldn't kill a fly." Death teased, grabbing Arra's wrist and letting the grin spread wider. "Whoops, looks like I just did." He grinned. "You cannot kill Death." Arra was now completely still, her eyes wide open and glazed over.

"Arra? Arra? What did you do?" Glaring at the figure, Crepsley's eyes flared with hot anger. "Bring her back…I am ordering you to bring her back!" He begged, two tears making trails down his face once again.

Lucifer meanwhile, was lingering over Darren, his eyes flaming red with evil and anger.

"Well, well, look little Vampire." Rolling his eyes, Darren sat up… he had heard that line way too much already in his life. "Have you ever felt real pain?" Darren said nothing but glared at the demon. "I mean real…deep…burning pain?" Lucifer paused when Darren nodded and quirked an eyebrow.

"I was in this little town and I met this girl. "Darren's voice was wistful, despite the obvious fear he was experiencing. "She was beautiful and she had this long, black hair. She was amazing and I had to leave her without saying goodbye." Sighing, he took a deep breath before continuing. "I never stopped hurting you know? I never got rid of that deep, burning pain you're talking about…even now I can still feel it inside my heart." Grinning, Lucifer bent down and snarled.

"Would you like me to rid you of it?" With a sickly sweet grin, it became obvious what Lucifer's plans for Darren were.

**A/N: **Please review! Thanks for the reviews so far they mean so much. :D


End file.
